


If You Give It A Name, Then It's Already Won

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ahaha so todays stream huh, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bet he wishes hed done that today, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon, Dreams been dead for a while, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Possesed Dream, Tommy murders Dream lmao, ahaha, ayyyyy, suprise suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: “Oh, silly little hunter,” the Dreamon hissed out a laugh, it's voice echoing over itself and distorted. “You tried to exercise me- but were clearly unsuccessful… Though, I have to thank you. If you hadn’t come along and interfered… Dream probably still would have been in control of our body.” The Dreamon took in the looks of realization on Tubbo and Fundy’s faces, and grinned. “Yeah- isn't that a wonderful thought? Dream’s been dead since your pitiful attempt to get rid of me- and you were none the wiser.”
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 472





	If You Give It A Name, Then It's Already Won

A horrified hush fell over the room, Tommy’s eyes going wide, as from the sword wound in Dream’s chest leaked a thick, inky black substance. Slowly it dripped it's way down the blade, and Tommy let out a yelp and dropped the hilt to the weapon before it could touch his hand. Dream shakily brought his hand up, and they watched as he dragged the sword back out of his body, allowing the inky liquid to pour from the hole left behind freely. The sword clattered to the ground loudly, followed shortly by Dream. His eyes glazed over, staring unfocused into the distance, and a small river of the black substance pooled under his cheek from his mouth. His body didn’t disappear in a puff of smoke like it should have- an indication that Tommy had just taken the other man’s last life. But before any of them could even fully register the fact that the typically masked man was  _ dead _ , the large pool of inky liquid started  _ moving _ .

The closest people scrambled backwards in a panic, all staring in shock and horror as it began to rise from the floor, taking the shape of something that looked similar to a person. As it’s face started to take form, Tubbo let out a strangled noise. “Dreamon!” he shouted, backing away quickly, Fundy also jumping to attention as he realized just  _ what  _ they were looking at. Sapnap’s head jerked over to the young boy in horror, him being the only other person in the crowd who knew the significance of that word. The others shared confused, terrified looks. But before any of them could share their thoughts and questions, the Dreamon started to laugh. “How… We exercised you!”

“ _ Oh, silly little hunter, _ ” the Dreamon hissed out a laugh, it's voice echoing over itself and distorted. “ _ You  _ tried  _ to exercise me- but were clearly unsuccessful… Though, I have to thank you. If you hadn’t come along and interfered… Dream probably still would have been in control of our body. _ ” The Dreamon took in the looks of realization on Tubbo and Fundy’s faces, and grinned. “ _ Yeah- isn't that a wonderful thought? Dream’s been  _ dead _ since your pitiful attempt to get rid of me- and you were none the wiser. _ ”

Tubbo’s breath caught in his throat, and next to him Fundy was trembling. “Dream’s… dead?” the fox hybrid whispered out. His fiance- the one who he’d thought had left him at the altar and didn’t care about him anymore- was  _ dead _ ? Fundy’s words had a domino effect of the crowd gathered around the Dreamon- each of them registering the news at their own pace.

Sapnap’s knees hit the ground hard, eyes wide filling with tears. Punz shook at his side, hands coming up to cover his mouth. He’d planned to help restrain the other- yeah- but he didn’t want his little brother  _ dead _ … He was some of Punz’s only family, someone he’d known since they were kids. Puffy wasn’t in any better shape, receiving the news that one of her children had been dead, and she hadn’t  _ known  _ the difference between the Dreamon imposter and her little duckling. That tore her up worse than any wound- because she was his  _ mother _ , she of all people should have seen the signs that her baby isn't himself anymore- but she  _ didn't _ . She watched him do awful things and just accepted that… that was the person he was now, and didn’t even think to question if something was  _ wrong _ … “ _ This reaching is quite… touching, _ ” the Dreamon sneered at them. “ _ But I have business to attend to now that you’ve ruined the body. _ ” It wiggled it's fingers at them mockingly before turning back into a puddle of inky goo, which seeped into the floor, and was gone.

______________

Phil and Techno were the first ones to find Dream’s ghost, surprisingly enough. The others had sent word of what happened a few days beforehand, so the sight of the ghost wasn’t as much of a shock as it would have been otherwise.

“Dream?” the ghost turned, and Techno felt his breath catch in his throat. The blonde’s mask was gone, and for the first time in  _ years  _ Techno took in the sight of his rival-slash-best friend’s face. And it was like a kick to the teeth. Varying sizes of scars littered his face, his eyes a milky green rather than the vibrant color they once had been.

“Tech,” Dream greeted back quietly, opening his arms to the pink haired hybrid, who gladly accepted the hug. The two of them stood there, rocking back and forth as Phil watched, sending out a message to the rest of the SMP that they had found Dream’s ghost. “I missed you,” the blonde told the other, letting Techno hide his face in his shoulder. “It’s been a  _ long  _ time since we’ve seen each other… the  _ real  _ each other.”

“We have a lot to catch up on,” Techno joked, voice coming out scratchy. Dream smiled softly, mostly to himself.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I’m sure  _ everyone  _ does…”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Instagram:  
> FrayzedAndDazed


End file.
